


Shi is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec admires Magnus.





	Shi is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@shirmirart on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40shirmirart+on+Twitter).



> For Shi, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

It’s a simple ensemble, at least for Magnus. It’s simple, but perfect, thought through, and flawless, because it’s still Magnus and Magnus just isn’t the boxers and t-shirt kind of man like Alec is.

 

It’s their day off, after all, and they have absolutely no obligations to be anywhere or dress up for anyone. They could probably stay in bed all day, but Magnus insisted on getting up and making breakfast.

 

And Magnus, being Magnus, doesn’t accept making breakfast in the silk Prada pajamas. While Alec resigned himself to snoring into the pillow instead of Magnus’ chest, Magnus had to pretty himself up.

 

Now, Alec is leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching Magnus, for once unguarded and free and real, leaning against the countertop and humming into his mug while looking out of the window, the table set and a stack of pancakes waiting, probably magicked to stay warm but clearly handmade, since Alec heard some sizzling pans and muted cursing before he got up.

 

Magnus isn’t looking in Alec’s direction and he must not have heard him come in, because he’s clearly completely unaware of the shadowhunter’s presence. It makes Alec secretly happy, gives him time to take the warlock in in all his morning glory.

 

And Magnus truly looks magnificent. He’s got a dark jeans on and a simple fitted high neck shirt that’s almost transparent, deliciously presenting his strong silhouette.

 

He has no jewelry on, the usual necklaces, bracelets, even rings forgotten. His hair has purple tips, dyed a week back to fit a certain suit and kept that way after Alec admitted he loved them. The makeup is still there, still poignant, but clearly simpler, less glittery than usual. 

 

He has a smokey eye that makes his golden eyes, huge and unglamoured and stunning, shine and a dark lipstick that makes Alec want nothing more than to kiss him.

 

It’s a bare Magnus, or at least his version of it - still styled and prepared, but for his own comfort, he looks more like under a veil than usual armour.

 

His sleeves are a touch too long, covering his hands that are hugging the mug and Alec can’t help but tiptoe silently behind him and sneak hug him, expertly putting the mug away while surprised Magnus squeals and tries to recover before kissing the shit out of him until the dark lipstick is smudged.

 

He pulls away, leaning against the countertop, smug smirk playing on his lips at how sheepish and disheveled Magnus looks. His hair is now a mess, the lipstick is no longer as dark as it was and in a way that Alec doesn’t find completely adorable, Magnus lifts his hand, gently touching his lip, like he always does after they kiss, as if he couldn’t believe it really happened.

 

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.”

 

And Alec just smiles, because really, what else can he do?

 

“I love you.”

 


End file.
